Crimson eyes
by Katrina.Shi
Summary: She never noticed, the way they'd look at her, the fact they were always in the right place at the right time and the fact she never went on a second date. She believed she was nothing because of them but in truth she was their future
1. Chapter 1

Title- Crimson eyes

Rating- M

Pairing- Sakura centric - Mainly ItaSaku and ShiSaku

Summary- She never noticed, the way they'd look at her, the fact they were always in the right place at the right time and the fact she never went on a second date. She believed she was nothing because of them but in truth she was their future.

"Good Morning Sakura-San," A young girl froze as if she was a deer caught in headlights, her large green eyes closed forcefully as if the males in front of her would disappear as two pale hands came up to pull at her long pale pink hair.

"No Kami please no," Peaking open an eye she growled as the two boys were still in front of her, two insanely hot boys. NO BAD SAKURA!

"Well thank you for finally joining us Sakura," Taking notice of the other male she didn't notice she almost melted her mind becoming perverted. DAMN THOSE UCHIHA MEN!

"Aww look Itachi-Chan she's red!" The oldest of the two boys smirked, Shisui Uchiha, he'd been the top graduate from the academy when they left all those years ago and he'd been a constant reminder to Sakura since their Genin days that she couldn't kill everyone.

"Leave her alone Shisui," Itachi he's slightly younger cousin was a different story, he was always there to protect and defend her and in a way that made her hate him the most because she never had the chance to prove herself.

"And here I thought joining ANBU would get me away from you two," Sakura had worked hard to become an ANBU before the two boys so for one she wouldn't be on the same team as them anymore and for second she wanted to prove to everyone she wasn't just the medic who healed the famous Uchiha cousins on missions.

"Naw Sakura-Chan you can't get rid of us that easily," Shisui pulled her to his side, his face close to the side of hers till his breath fanned her neck causing the 17 year olds stomach to twist and her breath to catch.

"Shisui-Chan please let go of Sakura so I may introduce myself," Emerald eyes glanced towards the slightly older man, Uchiha Obito if she remembered correctly and her new caption within her new/old ANBU team.

Sakura elbowed the thorn in her life causing him to hiss and retreat from her figure, not wishing his ribs to be caved in again like last time he didn't listen to the warning she gave.

"I already know who you are Uchiha-San, do we have a mission?" Laughter broke out from Shisui and Obito while Itachi allowed a smirk and quite chuckle.

"Sakura you only just got listed into a team, we'll be bonding today and besides-" Her breath stopped as he grasped his goggles which sat hiding within in black mane and looked at her with hooded eyes, "You're the only one I don't know so maybe we can go somewhere more private to bond Sa-ku-ra."

Their caption wasn't surprised as his two younger cousins attacked him, the tip of Itachi's katana pressing against Obito's throat as Shisui held a kunai close to his loins. The young Haruno woman looked as if she'd kill in that moment.

And she tried, almost taking out three of the Uchihas most strongest clansmen and also Konoha's newest top ANBU team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OMG thank you everyone so much! I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes and if my flow seems rushed at any points but I do my writing on my phone so autocorrect pops up like an annoying bug whenever it wishes and my fingers get tired.

Anyway just to let everyone know I've changed most of the ages on here and I can never find the right way to write Inner Sakura so for now she's just going to be Sakura's perverted thoughts that appear.

Sakura-17

Itachi-16

Shisui-17

Obito-25

Sasuke- 11

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She was angry, no scratch that she was pissed. How dare he suggest that and how dare they act as if she couldn't defend herself! She was Haruno Sakura! The girl who taught herself medical ninjutsu, the girl who studied under the princess Sanin and managed to surpass her in under two years!

'Nii Sakura-chan don't be angry," An emerald eye twitched as Shisui flung an arm around her shoulder. They were making there way towards a pub located inside the Uchiha district, on Obito's orders obviously otherwise the only female member would have refused and gone train with the Yamanakas.

Itachi shook his head as he continued to help Obito walk their Captain having caught the brunt of Sakura's anger earlier, "Shisui I suggest you give Sakura her space," I'd let you in my space anytime Itachi~ NO SAKURA FUCKING CONTROL YOUR SELF!

They passed through the main gate into the Uchiha district and like many times before Sakura felt her confidence becoming smaller. The Uchiha and shinobi living in this area made the beautiful houses and shops look more heaven like.

The Uchiha woman are beautiful and full of grace while the men were large and powerful, she didn't doubt the Uchiha genes were that of the gods after all no family is blessed in such dominating good looks and power.

"Big brother," The youngest of the team smiled as he let go of Obito taking a step towards his younger brother, the pride of Uchiha lady, her youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke," his finger came in contact with Sasuke's forehead and Sakura had to resist the need to cover her own forehead as the two Uchiha boys did the same show of affection to her since before their Genin days.

"Can you train with me?" Everyone could tell just by looking at Sasuke that his looks would put everyone including his clan to shame, his strength was no where near where hers or her team was at his age but his lighting based chakra held him back from unlocking his true potential.

"Sorry Sasu-Chan but Itachi-chan has a mission," Obito's words caused the young Uchiha's face to fall as he let out a small 'ohh'.

Leaning to his level Sakura ruffled his chicken but hair, "Straight after the mission how about you come train with the yamanaka's and myself."

"Thank you Kura-chan! I'll go tell mother! Bye!"

"Bye Tomato-kun," she called out as the young boy ran of and unknowingly she had the attention of more than just three of the Uchihas attention.

They'd been there for an hour and so far Shisui and Obito had gotten their pink haired team mate drunk and boy did they like this female more than sober Sakura, "Shisui how do you get your hair so soft?"

She was currently perched on Itachi's lap, her legs thrown over Shisui's lap as she lent forward to touch his hair, her fingers lost within the black locks leaving Obito smiling as this moment proved to him the girl truly cared about his cousins despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"You two Itachi!" Obito chuckled before taking a gulp of his sake as the girl now held both of them by their hair.

"Is it genetic?" She had drunk a fair amount but as a shinobi with such a large amount of chakra she had for as each drink she had her chakra would burn of halve of the amount of alcohol, "Obito here now!"

A demand the Uchiha did not want to ignore he lent forward and almost sighed as the young girl ran a hand through his hair answering the Haruno's question. It was genetic, a gene she would give her left tit for.

"Damn fucking Uchiha's," Her mumble caused them all to chuckle before she leant fully into the Uchiha she perched herself on, her face in the groove of his neck as she breathed him in, "Itachi you smell nice," her comment and nuzzling caused Itachi to freeze, his drink at his lips ready to take a gulp.

Shisui suppressed a growl as the girl he'd been infatuated with since they were young showed attention to his younger cousin. He was torn between two, half of him wanting to rip the girl away and take her right then and there in front of his clan till she screamed who she belonged to but the other side of him was happy for his cousin, wishing Itachi to be happy and have someone who loved him.

Itachi on the other hand was gripping his drink so hard he was scared he'd break it, his face showed nothing of the inner battle he was fighting as he felt her body pressed to him, her sitting on his lap was one thing but this was something else on a whole different level.

He could feel her bottom mouldings around his legs and loin area, he didn't feel much bone as she was mainly muscle and fat in the area, her chest was pressing up against his chest and he didn't expect her face to be as soft as it was, her breath fanning his neck as the skin from her face pressed against his own skin.

Obito took this moment to lean back and take a drink again, a grin spread across his face as he watched his cousins fight themselves, he could see why they like her. She was intelligent, her mind rivalling that of the Nara clan, her beauty exotic and tempting, her body fit and matured as a shinobi should be, her tongue quick as she always had a comeback and her strength.

She had turned herself into a prodigy that even the Uchiha elders admired, she used the want to protect herself and others instead of relying on everyone else as her way to get stronger and she even knew how to use her brain and chakra control to expand her chakra reserves to that of the forth Hokage's own reserve by the time she was fourteen and had even taught herself medical ninjutsu after the death of her older brother.

She would have made a brilliant Uchiha with the Sharingan but instead she would make an even better wife to one of his cousins and no doubt she'd have strong children that would succeed even the great Madara Uchiha in strength.

Obito could see it, she was the key to the Uchiha's future and more importantly the future of the village they all cared about and protected with their lives.

Sorry it's so short and a bit rushed I just got to excited and had to post it ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

...

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left a comment, followed and favourited this story, love you people 3

..

Ebu-age 11(she replaces Sakura in the rookie 9 so she'll be the same age as them)

...

Emotions stirred within Sakura, emotions she swore she hadn't felt in a very long time. The butterflies in her stomach, the sweaty palms, her heart thumping away faster then ever and the heat all over her face and neck and worst thing of all is that she had no idea which boy was making her this way.

Her mind was clouded as she danced with Shisui as the bar had gotten more full as the more laid back and charming of the Uchihas filled in and other ninja of all ages. A few men had tried talking to the exotic girl but were shut down or scared of by her two team mates while their new captain sat with two shinobi who Sakura recognised as his old team mates, Rin, a sweat medic and Kakashi the owner of Obito's eye... Which she'd bring up with Obito later on.

"Didn't know you could move this way Sakura," Shisui mumbled into her throat as she moved against him, her back hiding his front as she faced Itachi who still sat at their table not being much for a dancer.

"Hmmm," She hummed as she smiled, her body getting hot over Shisui behind her while her mind went erotic over the intense stare from his cousin.

In all the times they had hung out together and for all the years they had known each other this was a side the Uchiha boys rarely saw, the side that gave them hope she returned even a small amount of their feelings.

Shisui growled as her bottom grounded right against his manhood causing him to use all of his mental strength to keep his little friend down and his hands out of her tights and he believed that to be the reason as to why he gripped her hips so harshly.

He wanted her bad, he wanted to feel her small hand around him, her lips against him, his mouth and hands everywhere and more importantly he wanted to feel her woman hood, the cavern he'd only ever dreamed and fantasised about.

...

Honestly Sakura couldn't remember how she got home let alone changed into her sleep wear, all she could remember was discovering that the all the Uchihas in that pub had soft hair and after that nothing.

Rolling over she found dark pink hair in her face and smiled, her younger sister Ebu was almost a mini her, the only difference being her hair was darker and her eyes an even brighter shade of green if that was possible, "Morning Ebu-chan," After loosing their brother the two had become insanely close and Sakura tended to teach the young girl everything she knew and had it not been for the girl lacked control in her chakra she to would have been a prodigy like her sister.

"Sakura it's to early," Ebu grumbled as a slightly olive hand pushed against Sakura's face trying to shush the older Haruno.

"We have to get up Ebu," Sakura giggled into the small hand as she poked a chubby cheek.

"The academy is closed today stupid," An emerald eye twitched at the choice of name the young girl used.

"Fine I'll just go pick up Tomato-chan and take him to train at the Yamanakas house and Ino," SakurA started getting out of the bed, the smirk on her face becoming larger as her sister sat upright a look of worry and hatred on her face.

"Your taking Sasuke-kun to train with that pig? No fair!" She sped past Sakura leaving the bed to be made by the older Haruno girl, "I'll be ready in 10!"

Sakura chuckled to herself as she made the bed, her mind on hardest questions she's faced in her whole life.

To have pancakes for breakfast or bacon?

...

Breakfast ended up being pancakes, Ebu's favourite food.

"When do we leave?" Glancing down at herself Sakura rolled her eyes, she wasn't even ready still clad in her ANBU gear as she had actually believed yesterday would be a mission instead it was only a mission for her chakra to fight of the alcohol.

"How about you go get Sasuke while I get changed?" Ebu almost jumped at the idea of spending time alone with her crush and before Sakura could utter another word she was gone, out the window and down the street.

Shaking her head Sakura stood, placing the dishes in the sink as it was Ebu's day to clean the house. Many would shake their heads and scold Sakura for placing the house cleaning on Ebu four days a week but Sakura believed it was necessary for Ebu to learn to take care of herself if anything was to happen to her, after all the life of a shinobi was mostly short because there was always someone stronger than yourself.

Her shower was scolding, her skin turning red and peeling away. It was a simple training exercise that helped her build a pain tolerance to fire and other hot stuff and with the help of her chakra it had also becoming a quest to fasten her healing skills and to learn and remember every inch of her own body inside and out.

She always hated the shinobi way of cleaning, having to use unscented soap and hair wash leaving her favourite green apple body wash and cinnamon hair wash for special occasions.

She had found out during a training exercise with an old friend Hana who had very similar qualities and worked with canines had been able to counter and block her attacks due to her scent. The anger radiating of Sakura that day had made even the forth Hokage to flinch as she had felt stupid because she never realised it had been such a burden to smell nice.

For a moment she could have sworn she smelt Dango, a smell that had always caused her inhale deeper. Shaking her she turned the shower of and stepped out, grabbing one of the white fluffy towels, wrapping her small body and hiding all the scars from the world. Placing her hair in a bun she began to place unscented moisturiser on her skin watching as her skin healed and turned a light shade of pink.

"Sakura," Spinning she threw a fist towards the male in her bathroom but he was faster, her wrists became encased within two larger hands and her face was fanned from the breath from one Uchiha Itachi.

Blinked Sakura became surprised more than angry at him entering the bathroom. His Sharingan was spinning watching her as his face tensed even more, he looked pissed, a look she had never seen before on him and it scared her.

"Itachi?" Her voice was small and questioning, her mind spinning trying to work out how to get away without destroying her home, "You're hurting me," Having never had Itachi hurt her before she tried to sound pathetic and it worked slightly, his fingers unwrapping from her wrists till her hands fell beside her.

Taking a step back she pulled her towel closer letting him know she felt uncomfortable in the towel with him there.

"What is your relationship with my cousin," It wasn't a question it was a demand, a demand that made her stomach to twist slightly.

"What?" Honestly she had no idea what he was on about or why he wasn't allowing her to get dressed.

"What is your relationship with my cousin," He took a step towards her causing Sakura to also step back, "I will not ask again."

"Who? Shisui?" Her face grew red as she realised what was going on, was Itachi jealous of something that happened last night, "Look I can't remember what happened last night but even if something did happen for one it wouldn't happen again," Itachi's face relaxed, "And not only that even if something was going on its none of your damn business."

She regret those words, as his Sharingan spun faster and he moved trapping her against the shower wall, his arms on either side of her head as he leant down.

Sakura swallowed as his nose touched her, her stomach heating as she began to shake slightly, her mind showing her images of him kissing her wildly and taking her innocents then and there.

"What does it take to earn your love?" His question was filled with anger but Sakura could hear it, the sadness and it broke her heart, "I've tried to earn it since the day I met you and yet you act like you hate me, the Sharingan see's all and you don't think the inuzukas talk? They've told everyone how you smell when you're around Shisui and I! So who is it?"

She broke almost, "I-I don't know," the truth it was all she could say.

"Sakura! Sasuke-Kun and I are back!" Sakura almost fell as Itachi backed of, his Sharingan watching her every move before he vanished.

A moment later she slid to the ground, "Just give me 10 Ebu!" And that's when the first sob escaped her.

...

So I'm not really proud of this chapter as I feel it's more of a filler before the next chapter which I'm honestly so excited to write about!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

...

Just to let you all know Shisui and Itachi aren't the only ones after Sakura and they aren't the strongest either *COUGH* Madara *COUGH*

But who will end up with our Haruno Sakura in the end run? Will it be one of our favourite Uchihas? Maybe a ninja who hasn't been introduced yet? Or will she even end up with anyone?

Once again I'd like to say thank you to everyone for your support, I honestly didn't think my story would start of so nicely, I already have such wonderful readers who have left nothing but complements and encouraging comments to support this story and my writing.

...

Yamanaka Santa was one of the strongest his clan had ever given to the world and he was getting stronger, his mind transfer jutsu would catch any man of guard and that's why Sakura sought him out for her training, after all if she was able to counter his jutsu then she'd be one step closer to resisting the Sharingan.

But when the Yamanaka tried entering her mind he was met by her thoughts, something he'd never found or heard of and the longer he stayed the more confused he became, they had found she could manipulate what he saw and after the first two weeks she had finally managed to project an image of herself in her mind through this Sakura looked more feral and he was reminded of a beautiful Inuzuka which didn't surprise him, Sakura's great grandmother having been the daughter of an Inuzuka.

So now 7 and a half weeks into the training he was surprised to find her asking the question she was asking at that very moment, "You want everyone in my clan to attack you at once?"

"Well not everyone just those who wish to do it, I want to find out what makes me able to resist your mind as I wish," Her statement made sense, he had also wondered about why she was able to resist and now that he thought about it. He wished to know what her limit was.

"And after that I also wish to see if I'm able to take control of your mind as you enter my mind." Sakura turned pink as Santa froze, his mind was not somewhere he wanted the centre of his attention to be and specially seeing the thoughts he'd have of her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, I know how the Yamanaka clan feel about letting one of their own into there mind let alone an outsider."

They sat in silence for a few moments watching the three academy students practice their kunai throwing, Sasuke giving tips about the angle they should throw the kunai and Ebu listening carefully as if she didn't already know.

Ino and Ebu began arguing, Ino declaring Ebu to have a giant forehead and Ebu declaring Ino was a pig in disguise.

"It's cute how they fight over Sasuke," Her comment caused Santa to chuckle.

"Like how those Uchiha boys fight over you?" His comment caught her of guard, Itachi's words resurfacing into her mind... Who did she want?

...

Itachi had been pushing him today, actually landing some blows that drew blood, his Sharingan spun wildly compared to normal and his face was frozen emotionless. Shisui could feel the hate and hurt rolling of his younger cousin in large amounts that his chakra felt dark for once.

A painful kick to his side sent Shisui skidding across the rough ground, dirt and rocks flying around him as his hand clawed at the ground till he stopped, crouching as Itachi attacked again.

His arm came up to block the next kick which would have surely knocked him out if it had came in contact with his face. His spare hand began the necessary hand seals before fire erupted from Shisui's mouth sending Itachi jumping away.

Breathing deeply Itachi caught his bearings against the truck of a tree, he cursed his weakness to his cousin blaming that to be the reason why Sakura didn't want just him.

Raising a hand Shisui gasped for air, "Enough Itachi, I give up!" He wished to know what had caused his cousin such anger wishing it would stop trying to damper his own mood, the feel of Sakura's body against his as they danced and the kiss on the cheek she had given the two as they dropped her of home.

Itachi straightened up and went to walk past him towards the direction of his house but was stopped by the older Uchiha, "What's wrong Itachi?"

Itachi almost sneered at his cousin before his face fell, a defeated sigh escaping his lips, "Sakura doesn't know who she wants."

Those words left the two Uchiha to look at the ground as they stood side by side. Hope and jealousy spinning in their minds.

...

Her hormones were getting out of control, the sight of dark hair twisting her stomach and the simplest thought of the two Uchiha who she loathed may she add sent a shiver down her spine.

She had left Ebu at the Yamanaka compound stating she had to stay up longer than Ino so she could draw on her face. They were weird best friends, always fighting but loving at the same time and God help the person who tries hurting one of them. They had almost fell apart when they discovered they both had a crush Sasuke and it had been Sakura's harsh tongue and a shove in the right direction they stayed as friends.

So her sister being absent from the house left Sakura depressed and not to mention hot and bothered, if it wasn't for her self control she would have her hand delving into her cavern while she moaned two names.

Why ohh why did the two males she hated but loved at the same time have to be the targets of her sexual desire. Rolling from her couch she slowly made her way to the door praying for the chakra signature to disappear at her front door.

"What Shisui?" The Uchiha who stood almost as tall as her door frame managed to slip under arm and into the walk way of her home, sighing in defeat she closed the door and leant against it, arms crossed.

"Itachi is angry," His face was void of any emotion and it surprised Sakura as the only time he ever got this face was when they were on a mission, "Was he here earlier today?"

Sakura tensed, "Yes and I'd rather not talk about it," Shisui took a step forward and Sakura felt slightly cornered.

"What hap-" His body went still as the smell hit him, it was clear as day in the small walkway. Her, he could smell her, arousal he should say. He had recognised that smell from the few other woman he had tried to sleep with, keyword try. He's always leave before release deeming them not his type when in reality he only wanted her.

Gazing up at him Sakura blinked watching as his eyes turned Crimson, the Sharingan spinning to life. She took that moment to try past him and it took all of Shisui's control not to move, knowing that while that smell was there he'd do something he'd regret.

"I don't know what joke you and Itachi have going right now and if this is some ploy to try and hurt me emotionally I want nothing of it. So stop with the faking of the emotions," She had decided after Itachi's visit to tell them to stop the cruel game they were trying to play with her.

Those words caused him to snap, for all the self control he had went down the drain much like his cousins had but on a more serious note.

He grabbed her pulling her body flush to his and trapping one arm as his hand grasped her free hand placing it on his chest so she could feel the beat of his heart. She stood frozen in his grin while a small voice in the back of her head questioned what kind of a shinobi she was, allowing two people to gain the upper hand on her in one day.

"For 12 years this has been yours, same with Itachi's. For twelve years you have been our choice of future wife, we have done nothing but protect you and fall even more, I love you that much that besides Itachi I'd kill any other man who'd touch you as no one knows you live we do."

He slowly moved her hand down, "And since you were a Genin you have cause me to want you in a way no one else has made me," Her hand was now pressed against something hard and large between them and as her mind connected what it was her knee shook, her skin became hot and her lips parted slightly as she started to pant quietly causing the man hood in her hand to twitch.

"S-Shisui," His name slipping from her lips as her eyes hooded caused him almost to growl and as her fingers tightened slightly in wonder the growl escaped his throat, "I can't choose," She let go of it and tried backing away but he pulled her with him, trapping her between him and the wall as he brought a leg up, his hand just below her knee till he fit between them, his friend pressing happily against her lower stomach as he reached for the other.

"Then don't," Her eyes widened as his lips came closer to hers, "If it makes you happy I won't make you choose," her legs were both now firmly wrapped around his waist and his lips grazed against her.

"Just please, don't reject me."

His lips caressed hers slightly waiting for her to return the kiss and when she returned it, it took all his mite not to buck into her clothes sex.

...

Ooooo hope you guys like it!

Peace x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

...

To everyone of my readers I fucking love you all xox

I honestly don't know who will end up with Sakura because I'm kinda only thinking one chapter in advance.

And for last I'm sorry about the late update, work has been really full on and I haven't had time to update

...

It was to much for her, his body pressed against her till she felt every inch and every curve, his lips moving against hers franticly as if she'd disappear and the hard length pressed against her most intimate area cause her body to heat up till she thought she'd burn.

His hands gripped her behind with such strength she was sure she'd bruise and she could tell even through her clouded mind that he was holding back and truth be told she didn't want him to. She wanted him to dominate her, to let loose and to leave her sore. Sakura couldn't tell if the need to be choked in that moment was because she was a female or because she was a shinobi.

Escaping from his lips she gasped as his lips instantly attacked her neck, Shisui not waisting time and instantly sucked on her pulse, receiving a buck from her hips. Shisui growled as he bit harder, his body pressing more fiercely as her rolled his hips against her core electing a long moan from the Haruno.

"Shisui..." His name came out between gasps, "Please more," Gripping her to his body Shisui made his way towards where he knew her room to be but never made it there, her constant grinding against her causing him to sit her on the first piece of furniture he saw which happened to be the kitchen bench.

Sakura brought him closer as they began to kiss again, his hands exploring her sides as she gripped his hair. He could feel the heat and dampness through her pants on his length and as he reached a hand down to slip under her pants they froze.

A moment later he was across the room from her, his back turned to her as he glared at the wall, one arm propped up as he demanded his body and mind to calm down.

Sakura also worked at composing herself, flattening the hair on her head and panting as she wished the two chakra signatures to disappear from her front door. Cursing the damn Hokage and his stupid timing she left to answer the door greeting two extremely happy blondes.

"Sakura-chan!" A boy around the same age as Ebu and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as his father smiled a toothy grin. They were look a likes, besides the boys whisker like marks and the fact he had his mother's face shape, his mother who had sadly died the same day her brother did, giving their lives so everyone else could live.

"Nice hickey Sakura," Minato's grin spread even further as the Haruno girl turned red with anger and embarrassment.

...

Shisui had disappeared when the blonde duo arrived and it had been a few hours later before Minato had left, an extremely tired Naruto in his arms. Minato who had been like an uncle to her had pestered her the whole night, teasing her about the hickey.

She growled as she finally lay in her bed, her thoughts on the two Uchiha. Sakura didn't understand how the two boys she loathed being around had caught her attention and why she could no longer keep her hormones at bay, she went through every idea. And in the end run she blamed it on their genetics, as a medic she loved how perfect they were despite the effects from the Sharingan, had the Sharingan belonged to a different clan she doubted they'd survive as long as the Uchiha did. And the fact that both boys were insanely hot and intelligent didn't help. They had both unlocked their Sharingans at a young age and if it wasn't for Minato's firm foot both boys would have been ANBU members before the age of 13.

Sighing Sakura began to allow sleep to take over not surprised when her dreams were plagued with inappropriate thoughts of both Uchiha males taking her, by themselves and together.

...

Their first mission as an ANBU team was simple, they were to stand guard and protect Minato for the day, and that's what they did for 11 hours, they stood and watched. No one recognised them as their hoods concealed their hair and their masks covered their faces. Sakura almost lost her composer at one point when two paper pushing ladies were gossiping near Obito's and her station out the front of Minato's office.

They had been gossiping about how hot her captan was, one stating that Obito would look even hotter with his face between her legs. Ohh how Sakura wished the mask wasn't on his face at that moment.

The rest of the day was uneventful, the two Uchiha boys who held her attention had disappeared straight after their mission leaving Sakura without the chance to confront Shisui about what happened.

And as Sakura kissed the forehead of her already asleep sister she felt the two pairs of eyes on her, the chill going up her spine screaming at her to run.

...

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Sorry for the late update again, honestly work has been nothing but a pain in the ass recently.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

...

She didn't recognise the two men in front of her and instinctively she fell into a defensive stance, at the intense darkness that rolled from the two men Sakura could already tell this would end in a fight.

"Who the fuck are you," It was a demand not a question. She had slipped out of Ebu's bedroom window to meet the two strangers worried for the younger girl's life, "Answer me now!"

The taller of the two laughed, he reminded her of a fish with his blue skin and gills, "Hot and feisty," His comment caused her to almost growl, an Inuzuka trait she had inherited which she could never quite control.

The other man stepped forward, this one reminding her of a snake. His snake like features ringing a bell in her head which she couldn't quite place on her tongue, "Haruno Ssakura, we are here to recruit you to join Akatssuki," His words caused her chakra to spike till the point that anyone who knew her chakra signature could feel it.

She knew of the Akatsuki, a group of S rank criminals, each of them worth big money in the bingo book, "Leave Konoha now before you both end up being killed," It wasn't a warning, it was a promise. She knew it might not be done by her hands but Minato would make sure of it and if not him then she knew the Uchiha would be out for their heads.

"Our leader demands you join us," The snake was freaking her out, her skin crawling and she felt the need to shrink into a little ball with her sister. Obito's chakra signature and one other being the only thing stopping her from running.

The snake man made her feel like she was a little girl again and it was like all her training and development had gone down a well... A really deep dark well with no return to the surface.

She caused her chakra to spike again and before she could blink worried looks over took the faces of the S rank criminals as Konoha became alive, many chakras making their way towards her, three chakras standing out the most, one belonging to the Hokage and the other two belonged to the two Uchihas.

They backed of a small amount and Sakura became worried they'd dissapear, fighting against every instinct in her being she jumped forward, the two jumping away from her as chakra surged in her hand before her backyard crumpled in on itself. The shark like man struck back, his sword only just missing her as she ducked just in time to see Minato appear above them, the golden flash he was well known for causing the shark man to curse.

He flashed out of site again most likely going for the snake man and well Sakura wasn't going to complain, that snake honestly freaked her out.

Pushing her foot into the air she came in contact with the shark man's chin, his head cracking back and allowing Sakura to spot Obito and Kakashi a few roof tops away, both already flying through hand signs. Flipping out of the way of the giant sword Sakura made her way towards the window of her sister's room, spotting Ebu standing at the door, her small medical pouch in hand as she waited to help heal if needed.

Pride swelled in Sakura's chest at Ebu's bravery as their back yard lit up in flames, the shark like man disappearing in that moment. Searching for his chakra she noticed both strange men were gone and Minato was standing beside her.

And soon enough the Haruno girls had their backyard full of shinobi, each of them holding questioning looks, but none as worried and angry as two certain Uchiha cousins.

...

Tucking Ebu back into her bed and waiting until the smaller pink haired girl was asleep Sakura could feel herself getting annoyed after the events Minato demanded to know what happened and questions had flown around the area. Sakura wasn't the strongest of her team and she'd never betray Konoha after her brother had fought so hard to keep the village together so the only explanation anyone had for them coming after Sakura was because of her medical ninjutsu, having surpassed Tsunade and almost having cured the Sharingan blindness.

Minato had ordered three ANBU teams to stand guard around the Haruno house and her own two team mates insisted on staying with her. Itachi glaring at the ground and Shisui yelling at the ANBU guards who stood guard around Konoha gates. He blamed them for having allowed the Akatsuki men in the village and near their female team mate.

Speaking of Shisui and Itachi, both males were now waiting patiently for the Haruno in her living room, Itachi sitting crossed legged with a cup of tea and Obito skimming through the novel Sakura had been reading over the last few days.

Crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame Sakura watched them both closely, they sat as far away from each other as possible and hate rolled of the younger Uchiha suffocating any possible happiness in the room.

Sighing, she stood straight, she didn't wish to deal with them both, "Leave," Turning she headed towards her room, deciding as long as they didn't disturb her she didn't care if they left or stayed.

She surprised herself when she didn't turn the water on boiling and instead settled on a warm and relaxing shower, reaching for the apple body wash to pamper herself for once, something she hadn't done in years.

Going to bed that night Sakura was plagued by memories of her brother, Shinto Haruno, Konohagakura's hero.

...

She was 6 when it all happened, she had watched the fox demon's claw rip through his stomach and then through Kushina's own stomach, the two using all there might to stop the demon so Minato could finish sealing the two halves of the demon within Naruto and Ebu.

Their mother had died pushing herself to give birth faster and their father had died during the run over, holding Sakura and Ebu. Ebu and Naruto being the only new borns in the village meant they were the only ones able to hold the spirit of the fox.

That night Sakura had lost everyone, her family being named as heroes and leaving Sakura to raise Ebu with the help of everyone.

The memory of that night awoke her, her skin sweaty, breath heavy and eyes watering. Searching with her chakra she found Shisui standing guard outside Ebu's room and Itachi at her own front door. Extending her chakra further she smiled as she found three Hyugas who she recognised as part of the main branch standing guard on her rooftop, no doubt their blood lines activated. It warmed her knowing people did care, and it was with that knowledge she was able to fall asleep peacefully.

...

Hope ya'll enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a major writers block

...

The day after the attack was difficult for Sakura, she had to do the right thing and get her sister as far away from her as she could. Minato had made it clear that Ebu would now become a target to get to her and she would not be in danger if she was hidden.

"If the Akatsuki can't find the princess what makes you think we can?" Obito's comment had Sakura giggling, she had been keeping in contact with her master and Shizune so she knew exactly where they were.

"She's 5 kilometres due west of Suna," Minato smirked as he knew there was a casino in that section while the three Uchiha's blinked in wonder, "What? I keep in contact with them."

They were going to send Ebu to train with the princess for the next 6 months before she would graduate the academy. Sakura didn't doubt her master would look after her sister but just the thought of not being near her brought a crippling pain to her chest and tears to her eyes. is this how a mother felt when there child moved out?

"Than you leave today, Obito, Shisui." The two Uchiha's stood up, "Go home and prepare for your journey." The two nodded before disappearing.

"Do I get to say goodbye?" Sakura's question had Minato looking down in regret.

"No, sorry," The broken look on her face had Itachi grind his teeth, "I have a mission for you two,"

Sakura straightened up, her face going blank and her eyes hardening and Minato felt pride swell in his chest as she pulled it all together.

"I suspect Danzo had something to do with the Akatsuki getting in," Minato's words left the room heavy.

"But his top priority is the village, why would he place the village in danger?" A saddened look took over the hokage's features as he sighed.

"To get rid of you," Itachi answered her question.

"What?"

"You're the reason the Uchihas were never terminated and you're a threat," Minato ground his teeth together at the thought of Danzo trying to bring harm to the oldest Haruno, "The elders listen to you more than they do him which doesn't help either."

Sakura growled, the Inuzuka in her shining brightly, "So he'd endanger the village to get to me?!"

Itachi stayed quite in his seat as Minato explained what their mission, his eyes trained on the pink haired beauty as she fought with herself.

...

The mission was simple, they were to kill Danzo. An S ranked mission which no one was ever allowed to know about, and in a few days when someone else finds the body Sakura was tasked to pretend he died the night of the attack.

Killing him was the easy part, they slipped into his room during the night and Itachi slit his throat, the next part was for Sakura to place pin point needles on his arm making it look like a snake had caused him to fall asleep so the Akatsuki could kill him easily.

And it wasn't until Sakura entered her empty home did it really kick in that for the next half year she wouldn't see her sister.

...

The day before Shisui and Obito were due back from escorting Ebu to Tsunade was spent training.

She hadn't seen many people having retreated to space of her room or her private training ground. The only people who had even caught a glimpse of her were the Hokage and Itachi even through secretly Itachi had been following her worried that she'd be attacked again.

And today Sakura's blood was ticking, she hated that he was trying to follow her when all she wanted was alone time.

"Itachi honestly make yourself fucking useful and get your ass down here!" And like the good boy he is he left his hiding spot to appear before her.

"Saku-" FUCK YOU! YOU HOT CUNT!

She struck, her fist almost landing on his face before he jumped back, his hands instantly going through signs before a burst of fire sprung from his mouth.

Sakura was always left in awe of the way the Uchiha's seemed to have their fire dancing.

Sakura dropped, her body disappearing in the ground as the jutsu burnt the ground. Appearing behind Itachi she sent her foot out, catching the Sharingan user in the back and sending him forward till he burst into ravens. Cursing she spun just in time to bring an arm up to block the kick to her head.

They continued to fight like this for almost 20 minutes before Itachi finally managed to gain the upper hand.

He had her pinned, the front of her body pushed into the ground by his own body causing her to gasp for breath.

...

There you go lovelies


	8. Chapter 8

"Get of me!" Sakura's voice was harsh and cold as she tried to kick out at him, gathering chakra into her hands she got ready to punch him in the face when he sent a jolt of chakra through her.

She growled and almost head butted him when pain ripped through her chakra stream, Itachi's own chakra cutting hers off as he kept her in place, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

Emerald eyes looked away as she didn't know how to reply. Because I just want to climb you like a tree - For kami's sake Sakura stop it!

"Because I don't want to see you," Her tone was cold and her face was even colder as she looked up at him. The position they were in causing her body to heat up

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he kept his lower body of her, the gentlemanly Uchiha not wanting her to think wrongly of him because of how his body reacted, "Is this because you made out with Shisui?"

Emerald orbs blinked up at him before her face turned a dark red colour, "What that arsehole and I did together has nothing to do with you," She growled up at Itachi through her teeth

Itachi's eyes narrowed on her and he leant towards her face, his breath fanning her pale skin as her face turned a slightly darker red tone, "Shisui and I have decided to share you so it does have something to do with me."

It was like a small rope broke within Sakura and all of her anger exploded from her body, her chakra swirling dangerously behind her forehead as the small purple diamond began to appear, her eyes narrowed on him dangerously as she snarled in his face, her teeth sharpened slightly as the Inuzuka blood rolled through her

"Share me?!" Her knee came up to slam against his crotch causing the Uchiha to roll of her with a small groan before she moved to sit on his chest, her hands wrapped tightly in his shirt, "I am no ones! Especially not yours or Shisui's!"

Her tone was warning as her eyes screamed for him to tell her otherwise so she could smash his face in.

Instead once the long haired Uchiha stopped feeling the pain from her knee he moved to sit up causing Sakura to slid down onto from his chest to his lap. She growled at him lowly in warning before she felt his hand tangle in her hair to pull her lips to his.

The kiss was the opposite to Shisui, while with the older cousin the kiss had been more rushed and wanton like as he had tried to desperately show Sakura he cared for her. Itachi's in the other hand was soft, his lips not rushing hers to move as he took his time, his mouth carefully lulling her into the moment so she's forget her anger at him, his kiss was one she believed lovers would share.

Pulling away for air Sakura stared at him with wide eyes while Itachi allowed a small smirk to play his lips as a thumb came up to trace her lower lip, "Us Uchiha's get what we want," His comment had her stumped.

It was possessive and had a tone that dared her to try and fight him on it and as she pushed her blush away and remembered what he had said before he kissed her Sakura pushed her body away from his and stood up, "Fuck of I belong to you Uchihas," She looked down at him still on the ground as her hands balled into fists before she turned on her heels and stomped away


End file.
